


Arachnids and Insectoid's

by Webtrinsic



Series: A bug's life (And Spider's) [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger!Scott, Bug Team, Bugs & Insects, Disney Movies, Father Figures, Hide and Seek, IKEA, Mother Figures, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Team as Family, Worried Scott, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Scott Lang, Peter Parker, and Natasha Romanov were the best of friends, and of course Tony is too!





	Arachnids and Insectoid's

**Author's Note:**

> According to google translate, melen'kiy is russian for Little one!

Whether a bug or an arachnid, the team of insectoid heroes stuck together. The rest of the Avengers giving a side eye as Natasha and him set off.

Their adventures often left the others in wonder. Scott often tagged along, more open to doing the little things that accompanied their particular exploits.

Nat teaching her self-proclaimed little spider ballet, while Scott tried. Often failing miserably, laughing and continuing all the same. They didn't always run off to do ballet, they'd go shopping or to museums, once even clubbing. The beach had been fun too.

Peter yawned, resting against Scott's side, the three in the theatre watching Coco. Peter had loved it, this being the third time he'd watched it, stared at the screen.

Head-turning in the slightest to look at the Black Widow, who was humming along with the songs, head lightly bobbing to the music as if she were ready to dance.

He didn't blame her. Scott had squealed excitedly at the songs, careful not to jostle Peter. Fatherly instincts opting to keep the child comfortable.

"Oh my god what a dick," Scott gasped as the villain was revealed, Peter chuckling against his chest. Natasha swatting Peter's shoulder with a smirk on her face.

"Language," she murmured, the two not understanding the reference. She just shrugged, returning her attention to the movie. Peter sipping happily on his Icee.

When the movie was over Scott couldn't stop singing, Peter joining him. Absolutely butchering the Spanish, while Natasha slipped on some shades and kept walking.

"You and Tony," Peter laughed, and she almost looked scandalized at being compared to the billionaire.

"Shade buddies!" Scott grinned. Crashing in between the middle of the spiders, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. It took the three awhile to get here, to the point where they could latch onto each other like Koalas.

Smiles on their faces, as Scott threw the leftover popcorn about. It sticking to his hair, and Natasha gave a warning look when some landed on her.

He laughed nervously, brushing it away. The two older bugs watching the younger run ahead, doing cartwheels and flips. Many looking over and applauding the young spider.

"You're son is so talented!" A woman gushed, startling the pair of heroes, but she was already gone before they could correct her.

"As much as I love spending time with you spiders, I'm a little more interested in a certain wasp. Not that your not-" Scott rambled to Natasha's crossed arms and a stern look.

"Not that your not smart but I prefer a certain scientist anyway," She returned before Peter shouted back.

"You guys can still be my insectoid parents!"

They'd almost forgotten the smaller had super hearing. And something in both their chest warmed, Natasha because she claimed Peter as her own because she simply couldn't have anyone else.

Scott because he'd missed out on somethings with Cassie, and knew in some ways he still would. But he could be there for the fatherless boy, who resonated with an optimism he shared in many ways.

They both knew what store was coming up, and Peter was vibrating with excitement. IKEA.

"You got two minutes, go," the widow ordered, the boys running in the entrance. The game of hide and seek was on. And the black widow always won. Peter picked a new hiding spot every time, while Scott repeated his once in a blue moon or stayed nearby his last hiding spot.

She always found him first, Peter had a little more leeway. Being smaller, and able to bend and contour himself into more positions than they thought possible.

They had even once pulled him from a hiding spot, Scott falling because Peter had gotten wedged in a freezer. They'd only found him then since someone's leg knocked into the slightly open drawer and a distinct whine came from inside.

Anywhere he could possibly suffocate in was off limits. Nat pressed her foot on the garbages step, the lid opening only to find Scott crammed inside.

She ignored the looks of when she had pulled him out, a worker even helping before laughing, admitting they too loved playing hide and seek in the store. Once even spending the night, but wished them luck in finding their friend.

Scott pranced along, head hitting more than a few things as he kept moving to surprise the hiding vigilante, though he was never there.

Nat kept confident strides until the clock had marked it'd been two hours. She had always been able to find Peter in an hour at most, and she was growing more and more determined, especially with Scott taunting.

"He just might win!"

Even though he wouldn't admit his fatherly intuition was making him worry.

Again Peter had gotten stuck, though this time he was in the store's warehouse, silently panicking because of the memories and flashbacks of the building on top of him clouding his mind.

Luckily Nat and Scott pulled him out before he was too lost, and Scott rubbed his back while Natasha carded her fingers through his hair. And they didn't talk about how Peter clung to them the rest of the day, even when they reached the compound.

Normally when upset he'd cling to Tony, but the Avengers raised a brow when they came in with Peter clinging to Scott. Which instantly let the rest know their outing didn't go as planned.

Scott didn't seem to mind, making sure Peter was comfortable while tucked into his side.

Tony not trying to fuss while he strode over, Peter offering a weak smile before following Scott off to the kitchen. Tony raising a brow, and following nervously.

"Where did you guys go?" He asked, staring worriedly at Peter's pale face and slightly sunken in features.

Peter smiled anyway, "Sorry Mr. Stark. Insectoids only."

Scott hummed the affirmative, giving the child a brownie before offering to play some Mario Kart. Peter declined, hugging Scott goodnight. Then he hugged Tony, Scott smiling at the scene. Noticing Peter always hugged Tony as tightly as he could, and would bury his face in his chest.

Neither commenting when he'd yawned, "Goodnight Dad, night Scott." And set off to bed, Scott waving him goodnight.

"He had a panic attack while we were playing hide and seek," Scott admitted, leaving him to wonder what exactly they even did when they went out.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Tony sighed, giving a hesitant pat on the Ant's shoulder.

"Anytime, especially if you need a babysitter," Scott smiled, "Well I have a date with Mario Kart!"

Frolicking away.

\---

Natasha ran into her smaller spider in the hall, him tiredly waving. He'd once told his little family of insectoids about his fight with the Vulture, Scott contributing with the blurred memory of being so small the world had been nothing. Natasha's only admission being, "They called me the Black Widow, so I became one."

"How are you feeling _melen'kiy_?" He only shrugged, a little unsure before he found an answer.

"Tired."

And she nodded in understanding, "Goodnight _melen'kiy._ "

"Goodnight Nat." 

 


End file.
